The present invention relates generally to a surgical retractor apparatus used with interchangeable retractor blades. More particular the present invention relates to a surgical retractor with side loading interchangeable retractor blades.
When conducting some surgical procedures, it is often desirable to retract tissue. Although there are a number of procedures and devices available to retract tissue, U.S. Pat. No. 6,042,540 allows for the top loading as well as the side loading of retractor blades into a socket. The side loading feature of this, and other prior art, is believed to be advantageous whereby the surgeon""s vision is not obscured while connecting, or disconnecting a blade from a retractor. The ""540 patent discloses a number of retractors which can utilize the blade of FIG. 1A, specifically, the longitudinal retractor of FIG. 3, the transverse retractor of FIG. 4, and the side-loading hand-held retractor of FIG. 5. As shown in FIGS. 1A and 1C, the blades typically have connector heads locking pins typically extend from opposite sides of the longitudinal axis of the connector head. Although the ""540 patent specifically shows a top loading connector head, other connector heads also employ the opposing locking pin construction.
The ""540 patent utilizes a xe2x80x9ccam memberxe2x80x9d to restrain a connector head within a socket cavity. There are believed to be a number of problems with this design. First, cams are known in the art typically as: xe2x80x9ca disc or cylinder having an irregular form such that its motion, usually rotary gives to a part or parts in contact with it a specific rocking or reciprocating motion or motionsxe2x80x9d. In the ""540 patent, the rotation of the cam 130 about pivot 128 locks and unlocks the connector head from within the socket chamber. One of the perceived drawbacks of this xe2x80x9ccamxe2x80x9d design is the release lever 124 rotates and extends away from the socket 12 as the cam is moved in and out of the socket chamber.
Another perceived problem with the design shown and described in the ""540 patent is the cam is described as being positioned at least partially xe2x80x9cwithinxe2x80x9d a side loading socket. While this design appears to allow for the grip of the socket to tighten if a blade were to be attempted to be pulled side-ways out of the socket cavity, this tightening effect also would appear to cause an inserted connector head to bind instead of rotate within the socket cavity.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved retractor design.
A need exists for a surgical retractor which accepts blades having a connector head at least in a side loading manner.
Another need exists for a surgical retractor which securely retains connector heads in a socket.
Another need exists for a side loading surgical retractor socket which does not rely on an awkward cam mechanism.
Yet another need exists for a side loading surgical retractor socket which allows a connector head to xe2x80x9csnapxe2x80x9d in to a locked configuration without a need for an operator to manually operate a locking mechanism.
Accordingly, a surgical retractor includes a body having a socket for receiving a connector head. The socket has a slide which moves linearly toward and away from a connector head when positioned within the socket. A convex surface on a first face of the slide allows for the connector head to be pushed into position or xe2x80x9csnappedxe2x80x9d in, while a convex surface on a second face of the slide is believed to assist in retaining an inserted connector head in position within the socket. The second face of the socket may also be constructed with a notch at a tip of the slide which allows pinned hubs to be received within the notch to resist turning in at least one direction. While the preferred embodiments accepts only side loaded connector heads, other non-preferred embodiments could accept top loaded connector heads as well.